


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assassin Jackson Wang, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Violence, Dramedy, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, M/M, Mafia Boss Im Jaebum | JB, Mark Tuan Being An Idiot, Mark Tuan-centric, Minor Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Misunderstandings, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Lovers, Tsundere Im Jaebum | JB, Unhealthy Relationships, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**10:24 AM**

"Do have anything going on after classes are done for the day?"

Mark looked up at Jackson in slight surprise."Why are you asking all of a sudden?"The older asked.Jackson looked away from Mark slightly,his ears visibly starting to turn red."Just answer the question Mark."He insisted,clearly getting more embarrassed by the second.


End file.
